Kenzo Karasuma
Appearance Kenzo looks kind of like a fox. His eyes are almost never fully opened, kept more like slits though on the off chance that he does open them up, the color of his eyes are that of the bright sky blue variety. He has long silver hair and has quite a sharp feature due to his height and build. He almost always has a smile on his face. Personality Kenzo can always be seen smiling no matter what the situation he is in. Middle of intense fight? He’ll probably be smiling. Someone just got killed? Big ol’ smile on that face. But it’s not like that smile he’s showing is genuine and that he’s smiling because he’s happy. He displays a smile that he learned how to make by practicing in the mirror so that people wouldn’t be uncomfortable around him. This is because Kenzo has what you would call a lack of emotions. It’s not that he has emotions and chooses not to display them nor because he’s apathetic. It’s just that he can’t show them. He never developed emotions that other people have like sorrow, love, and anger. Those words just don’t exist in his dictionary. Biography There isn’t much that can be said about Kenzo’s past as he doesn’t even remember it. What can be said, however, is that he one day, found himself in a bed in the town of Wishing Well. He doesn’t seem to remember anything up until that point in his life and the only thing he had going for him was his knowledge as a doctor, his name, and how to protect himself. He stayed in the town of Wishing Well for a couple of months, doing some odd jobs every now and then to keep himself afloat, before heading out to try and recover his memories. Professions Doctor (Primary) A doctor, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor’s job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries and knowing how to properly treat various diseases. Doctors can create techniques to counteract illnesses, toxins, and to properly treat wounds. Primary Trait: Doctors can create two kinds of techniques. Drugs which can give stat buffs to whomever they are given to and toxins who can debuff whomever they are given to. A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using daggers and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Weapon Specialist (Secondary) A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using daggers and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Martial Artist (Tertiary) A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance, and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Judo and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Traits 'Professional Traits' Jack of All Trades (1 Trait): A jack of multiple skills and a master of none. This character is allowed to take another secondary profession, allowing them IC knowledge and access to any traits it possess. Available for purchase only twice. 'General Traits' Fate of the Swift (3 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank. Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style With his knowledge as a doctor and as an expert in poisons, Kenzo fights up close using his specially made wakizashis. Instead of blocking hits and prolonging the fight with them, he tries to dodge their attacks and dish out his own. He aims to land a hit as quick as possible so that using his poisons, he can take over the flow of the battle and his opponent’s body, ending the fight quickly. If the opportunity presents itself, it wouldn’t be strange to see Kenzo set aside his wakizashis in favor of using chokeholds, pins, locks, and other moves in Judo to take down his opponent. Character Stats Items Azalea and Wisteria(Free): Two wakizashis made out of aluminium that is specially made to order so that it only looks like one on the outside. The tsuka itself has the inside hollowed out so that Kenzo can insert one of his poison canisters and an oval shape in the middle of the tsuka has been removed so that he can tell how much is left in the canister. The blade is specially made so that when the canister is inserted, the contents of the canister flow down the blade evenly so that when a target gets cut, the target will get poisoned. Techniques Category:NPC